justshapesandbeatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Level Editor
The Just Shapes & Beats' Level Editor is a PC program that enables users to create their own custom levels. In some of Lachhh's streams, he uses it to create levels and edit them (e.g. adding the warnings to Cool Friends 1.1). It can be used for contests. It is currently unimplemented in the game, but Lachhh has mentioned it in multiple of his streams, so it's a possibility that it could come in future updates. Obtainment To obtain the level editor, you must fill out this form and join the official Berzerk Studio Discord server. The form consists of multiple questions: * What is your email address? * What is your name? * What is your Twitch name? * What is your Discord name? * What is your Twitter? * Explain why Berzerk Studio should pick you to be given the level editor * What does F.A.R.T.S stand for? (It stands for''' Form for access to the very pre-alpha level editor for Just Shapes & Beats''', explained at the top of the form) Lachhh will sometimes choose who will get the editor in his streams. Once you are chosen, Berzerk Studio will contact you in the Discord server, and obtain the editor. Editor interface Once you open up the editor, you will be greeted by multiple tools, and a blank space for playing the level. On the top right there be multiple buttons. On the bottom of the editor, there is a timeline that allows you to place hazards or checkpoints on. This timeline can be dragged up and down to fit the user's experience. You can create multiple layers of timelines. To place hazards, you can either drag and drop, or record it with the song. To record hazards, you can assign a button to a hazard onto a specific layer with the IO button. The level with then start, but every time you press the selected button, it places the hazard onto the timeline. Pressing alt will duplicate items. On the top left of the timeline, there are multiple buttons there. Play/pause When the level is on pause, the button will start the level's hazards. When the level is playing, it will pause the level. The hotkey for this action is 'P'. Record This records hazards, as mentioned above. The hotkey for this action is 'R'. Player/square This adds the player (square) onto the level to test with it. Cross This stops the level and deletes all the hazards. On the timeline, some hazards will have two bars with its icon on top of it. One bar will be red and the other will be blue. These bars can be expanded or reduced by dragging them. The red bar is the warning time. The blue bar is the time the hazard is going to stay on the screen. Some of the examples of these hazards are lasers, walls, four-way lasers, etc. Available Items Examples * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3d8TKxr8LWg&t= A YouTuber showing off all the hazards in the editor * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CA3hD512P0c Lachhh showing the old editor * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kWSAnzQCY8k&t Lachhh fixing levels such as Cool Friends * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4ovGWATAQ8A Lachhh showing the new design of the level editor